leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PS136
/ |title_ja=VS クロバット |title_ro=VS Crobat |image=PS136.png |chapter=Gold, Silver & Crystal |volume=11 |number=136 |location=Goldenrod City Goldenrod Museum |prev_round=Lively Larvitar |next_round=Really Raikou & Entirely Entei I }} or (Japanese: VS クロバット VS Crobat) is the 136th round of the Pokémon Adventures . Plot Somewhere in Goldenrod City, Janine and her ascend a tall building. They then break into one of the vents on the building and make their way to another that is situated above a Big Pearl. She senses that the Big Pearl may have security and has her use to show the lasers. While hanging upside-down, she cuts a hole in the glass cage surrounding the Big Pearl and steals it. In doing so, Janine trips an alarm. A group of security guards begin running towards her, but she sends out her to stop the guards by using . The guards end up stepping on the spikes. However, it is soon revealed that it is a training exercise to see where security flaws exist within the Goldenrod Museum. Janine vanishes as soon as she hears she will have money transferred to her bank account for her role. The director explains to the guards that the woman was a ninja and that she can be paid to carry out risky jobs. Back outside, Janine has a moment of reflection in which she does not know why she is carrying out pointless missions. She has a flashback where her father, Koga, explains that a ninja is supposed to put there lives down for their master and that she can join him, along with their , when the time is right. Her only problem is that both her father and her master have disappeared and she doesn't know where to find them. All of a sudden a sparkle is seen on a distant building. The object then jumps at Janine. It is the Legendary Pokémon and it has come to challenge her. She believes that if she is able to capture Suicune her master will hear the news and she will be able to find him. She commands her to use . However, it is countered by Suicune's just as Crobat is about to use Leech Life. Then Janine commands Crobat to use . Her plan is that Suicune will not be able to determine which image of Crobat is the real one. She then commands Crobat to use . To her surprise Suicune is able to hit Crobat with another Aurora Beam, but she is puzzled as to how it knew which version of her was the real one. Suicune points out with its paw that her shadow is darker than the others because of the moonlight. Janine realizes that Suicune is battling the Gym Leaders to determine who will be its master. She continues by explaining to Suicune that she too is looking for her master and that she hopefully, as the Gym Leader of Fuchsia City, will be able to battle Suicune again. The two then go their separate ways. Major events * Janine battles and loses. * Janine tries to find a master. Debuts Humans * Janine Pokémon debuts * Characters Humans * Janine * (poster) * Koga (flashback) * Security guards * Museum director Pokémon * (Janine's) * (Janine's) * (Janine's) * (Janine's) * ( ) Trivia Errors * In the Chuang Yi version, Janine is referred to by her Japanese name, Anzu. In other languages |fr_eu= |ko= |pt_br=VS Crobat |es_eu= |vi=VS Crobat }} de:Kapitel 136 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS136 fr:Chapitre 136 (Pocket Monsters Special) zh:PS136